A Naruto Christmas
by Tobi wants a cookie
Summary: Naruto's never had a real Christmas, but his friends are gonna give him one now


Tis the season, so enjoy this Christmas story. I don't Naruto or anything related...so yeah.

It was Christmas time in the hidden leaf, snow covered all the tree, the shop windows were all done up, and everyone was happy. The rookie nine had Christmas Eve off, so they had decided to all get together to hang out. They had had a brief snowball fight, (a ninja snowball fight...I'll have to remember that, it would make an interesting fanfic) gotten some hot chocolate, and settled down in training area 7 to relax and talk.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura piped up.

"Hn?" He replied which his team knew was his way of saying just about everything.

"What do want for Christmas?" She asked.

"I don't want anything, the village council always buys me a bunch of stuff every year, even

though I keep insisting they don't. I have pretty much everything I could ever want at the moment." He told her.

Kiba interject, "I hoping to get new set of kunai...and a bone for Akamaru." The dog on his head yipped happily.

"I'm hoping to get some new seeds, I want to breed a new flower, but I don't have the right seeds to do it, they're kinda rear, so I waited tell Christmas to ask for them." Ino told them.

"It's troublesome, but I want a new shogi board." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I need some new equipment for my colonies." Shino slightly startling everyone...they forgot he was there.

"Long as I get Christmas dinner I'm happy," Choji told them.

"I guess there are a few chakra control books I want. what about you Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I-I want-ted a new swe-eat shir-rt, Nar-ruto-kun, wha-at would you-u lik-ke. Hinata stuttered.

Naruto look nervous, there was a reason he had avoided talking, "Well I don't really have any parents, so I don't really get anything for Christmas, just a little bonus in the money I usually get from the old man." He told them with his classic smile, trying to act as though he was ok with it.

"What! That really sad, even if you are an idiot!" Ino yelled.

Naruto laughed a little at that, "I guess all I really want is to spend Christmas with someone. Look, I gotta go, stuff to do at my apartment you know, Merry Christmas guys, see you later." Naruto got out of there as quickly as he could, he really didn't want to talk about this.

Hinata look down at the snow, feeling sorry for her crush, most of the rookies did as well. They had never really thought about spending Christmas alone before. Hinata finally spoke up,"Guys, I have an idea." She said with no stutter whatsoever.

She finished telling them her plan, with most of the rookie nine nodding, "Yeah, I'm sure we could swing that, we only need to be with are family in the morning, I'm sure they won't mind as long as we ask them." Said Kiba.

The other agreed, all except for Sasuke. "I'm not spending Christmas with the dobe." He told them.

"Common Sasuke, he's never had a Christmas before, even you gotta feel sorry for that." Choji told him.

Sasuke was about to speak, but Hinata cut him off "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto thinks of you as his best friend, despite the way you constantly insult him. The very least you can do is spend a few hours with him on a day you're not going to do anything on anyways, you're going and thats final." The other were thoroughly shocked, they had never heard Hinata talk like this before, let alone to Sasuke.

"Hn" was his only response, but everyone knew he was going.

"I'll get Kakashi-sensei to help us keep Naruto busy tomorrow so we can get everything done." Sakura told them.

They all nodded. This was gonna be good.

Kiba was extremely excited. Naruto was a member of his pack and no Inuzuka would just let his pack spend Christmas alone, the only thing was he didn't know what to get him. He didn't know what Naruto liked, other than ramen, and that just seemed too obvious. He decide to ask his mom, she usually had pretty good ideas. He hadn't expect her reaction, to put it simply, she was shocked. Kiba didn't know it, but Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze was one of her old teammates along with Hiashi Hyuuga. Of course Naruto's heritage was a secret, which is why Tsume couldn't do much for him, but she still couldn't just abandon him on Christmas. She had no idea he was so lonely, living by himself like that. Tsume decided she personally see to it Naruto had someone to spend so he was never alone again.

"Kiba, would you go out and make a collar for the little red pup out there." Said Tsume

"Are we really gonna give him one of the pups?" Kiba asked pretty surprised. The Inuzuka pups were very precious to them, it''s a huge honor to be give one.

"Yup, you said he was a member of your pack, and even if we can't be there with him all the time, we can give a companion who can. " Tsume grinned.

Kiba had a very large grin of his own. "Alright, this is gonna be awesome, what do put for the name one her collar?'

Tsume thought for a second, with the pups red hair, she had a perfect name for her.

When Hinata told her father about about their plan, he had the same reaction as Tsume, only he didn't show it. He couldn't show any favoritism towards Naruto for risk of the elders finding out, and sealing Hinata or her sister. He simply nodded when she told him, and listen as Hinata asked about ideas for a present for the boy.

"If you wish you make retrieve one of the trees from the forest on the Hyuuga estates, we have a few extras this year, you'll find spare decorations in the supply closet." He told her.

Hinata was shocked, not many people actually got to use the famed Hyuuga Christmas trees from their personal forrest. She chose not to question it and went to get the decorations.

(Christmas Morning)

Sasuke woke up,and, just as he had expected, there were presents in his house that he didn't ask for. He sighed, at least he could use one of these as a present for Naruto. He look around and opened a few, trying to find a decent one for his teammate, when he found something he couldn't believe in one of the boxes. Why would the council give him this, it was cool and all, but to be honest it didn't mean much to him, not that much anyway? Suddenly he got an idea, he got a small smirk on his face, he had the perfect gift for Naruto.

"Thanks for the ramen Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto happily. Kakashi afford to buy him as much ramen as he wanted for a Christmas present, which Naruto gladly accepted.

"No problem Naruto," the mask man replied with an eye smile.

They had just gotten back to his apartment, and when Naruto opened the door he was shocked at what he saw. All of his friends were in the living room, with a beautiful tree and amazing decorations. "Merry Christmas Naruto!" They shouted in union.

Naruto, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He really didn't' know what to say, no one had ever done anything this nice for him. Ino was the first to speak up, "It was Hinata's idea, all these decorations, and the awesome tree is her gift, pretty awesome huh?"

Naruto smiled brightly, and ran over giving Hinata a hug, making the young girl blush. "Um Nar-rr-ut-to." She stuttered pointing up to the mistletoe above their heads. Naruto blushed back and gave her a kiss on the cheek making the girl faint. Everyone but Naruto laughed and woke Hinata up. She thanked him for the kiss and heard Kiba taking.

"My present, literally, won't wait any longer." He said opening the small box he was carrying, which had been shaking since they they got there. A small puppy with red hair popped her head out of the box a yipped excitedly. She immediately jumped out and tackled Naruto liking this face.

"Awesome my own dog, what's her name?" Naruto asked.

"Kushina, see it right on her collar." Kiba told him.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, only he and a few other people knew the was the name of Naruto's mother. Naruto received his gifts from the others, while the girls played with the new puppy, every thing was pretty normal until he got to Sasuke's gift and opened it. In the box was a kunai, with a seal on it and three points at the end. It was from the legendary fourth Hokage.

"The council gave it to me as a present. I knew he was your hero, and to be honest it didn't mean much to me, it was cool and all, but I thought you might like it more." Said Sasuke.

Naruto ran up and hugged the boy, "This is the best gift ever!"

Sasuke pushed him off, and the day continued. They all ended up eating dinner at Choji's house. It was the best Christmas Naruto ever had.


End file.
